


first (last) winter apart

by atroxareia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia/pseuds/atroxareia
Summary: Oikawa has an excuse and he is sticking to it.





	first (last) winter apart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the cutiest capricorn! \\(^3^)/

It's not hard to get used to another city. It's _him_ after all, he's been waiting for this, the change isn't unwelcome. Just.. less appealing than he had assumed when he still lived with his family back in Miyagi. He misses his friends and home, but the university team is promising and the fear of losing his position takes the backseat for the time being, leaving him in a pleasant mood.

Oikawa feels more peaceful than he thought he would before.

_will you return to miyagi for the new years_

Iwaizumi's message is still on the screen unanswered while he lies on his bed and ponders if he should. He wants to – he wants to spend New Years in his hometown as he always had, but he's not as free now and he would hate to be lulled into a sluggish pace. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, is possibly even freer than he had been in high school, not playing the sport anymore, he only has his studies to worry about. _And social life_ , Oikawa chuckles inwardly, knowing that without him Iwaizumi is hopeless at such things.

 _Sorry Iwa-chan,_  he types.  _I'm planning to spend the holiday with work and more work._

 _Don't overdo it,_ the reply comes immediately, true to their routine. It is just so familiar, it makes Oikawa smile in his room which still feels somewhat foreign.

He sighs, closing his eyes. He's alone to remember which particular date is also coming up.

There's huffing and turning in bed, and no, Oikawa absolutely is _not_ counting the days. Nope. Not even a bit. He does not miss hearing _anyone’s_ voice or seeing _anyone’s_ oblivious frowny face. He _definitely_ doesn’t miss the slight anxiety he used to feel that they may come across when he was outside back in Miyagi. Kageyama's birthday is  _not_ his problem. Except. Well. His ungrateful kouhai has magically remembered  _his_ birthday, he cannot possibly afford to look the impolite one among the two now, can he? Especially in comparison to someone like Kageyama, who wouldn’t recognize social etiquette if it hit him in the face. Oikawa Tooru may have his few vices, but lacking of manners, according to himself at least, was not one of them. That is his excuse and he is sticking to it.

 _You know I never,_ he replies Iwaizumi with a defeated sigh as he turns the device off and he’s sure his friend doesn’t even bother to roll his eyes at that remark. He wills himself to sleep, trying not to think of the dreaded upcoming celebration.

 

-

 

"You're all over the place today," his senpai pulls him to a corner. "What's the problem? Did you get dumped or something?"

Oikawa laughs.

"Akira-san, who would ever dump me? I just didn't get enough sleep last night.” It is not a lie, he actually had slept fitfully and it hurts his pride to remember the reason. It’s finally Kageyama’s birthday and he’s decided to give him a call right after the practice. He refuses to get nervous about this, but his subconscious apparently has a different agenda. Akira, a third year spiker and their captain, looks unconvinced, but does not push. Their first tournament isn’t that far ahead and Oikawa is new, he still needs to prove himself to the team.

"Alright," he says. "But this is as far as it goes. You always need to be in tip-top form. We're a competitive team, this isn’t like high school where you have a secure position." Oikawa trails Akira's gaze, to where a second year is busy practicing, who would be the primary setter if not for Oikawa. "If you continue on that road, whatever that is, you may not keep your place long enough to play in an official match." Oikawa wants to talk back and say that you never get to have a secure position _anywhere,_ but he refrains. He nods instead, feeling only slightly guilty. While it's not entirely comfortable, he's used to this. Same thing happened when he entered high school, it’s only natural, there is no point in being apologetic. He remembers how shaken he was during middle school when Kageyama’s superior talent surfaced, and how it felt like it was fate when he entered high school to find himself in the same position, taking the role of primary setter from his seniors. Now it feels more peaceful here, maybe because he grew up, maybe it’s because it feels less personal when he isn’t really friends with any of them. But the possibility that the person who was born that day may follow his footsteps and put him on the bench two years later, sends a shiver not unlike the past, reminds him to not relax too much. But there is no anger left in him.

 

- 

 

It's been hours after practice and the day is about to be over. _Someone_ has been _not_ paying any attention to his phone. Oikawa pouts, almost gives up after the third call. He doesn’t want to look needy but he needs to get this over with. Waiting to make this call is embarrassingly nerve-racking.

He almost drops the phone when Kageyama finally answers.

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa says, voice barely steady. "Finally."

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama repeats and waits for him to continue, as if it's not clear why they are having the conversation, as if it's commonplace for him to be called by old senpai-slash-rivals any day.

"I heard someone was born today," Oikawa says cheekily. "An incredibly cold day for an incredibly cold someone."

There is silence. Oikawa can almost feel Kageyama’s blank stare.

 _"Tobio-chan,"_ he says persistently this time, "A little help here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to congratulate you!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Kageyama says, sounding awfully normal.

Oikawa, in the last months, has forgotten how frustrating Kageyama's personality could get. He suppresses a sigh. It cannot be good behaviour to snap at someone he's supposed to be congratulating, but a little gratitude would have been nice. Why isn’t there a pleasant surprise in Kageyama’s voice? Why isn't he thanking him with more enthusiasm? He has stayed up until eleven thirty even though he is about to pass out from exhaustion and someone didn’t even have the courtesy to check their phone on their damned birthday.

"Ungrateful," Oikawa murmurs, without any bite. "Did you have a good day, at least?"

Kageyama hums, "They threw me a party."

Oikawa feels a pang of jealousy but there's something warm in the idea that his kouhai has people around who appreciate him.

“Did you return the hugs, at least?”

Kageyama grunts, Oikawa supposes his teammates had either been overenthusiastic about physical contact or his kouhai has actually been lectured about not returning hugs before. Or reciprocating by throwing people away. Knowing them, it’s probably all.

He smiles freely in the solitude of his room.

"Happy birthday, Tobio-chan."

"Thank you, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa remembers then, from the way Kageyama sounds, how a smile can be heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write him getting a birthday blowjob but couldn't finish so improvising over excerpts from multichaptered wips it is


End file.
